Godzilla (2020 Version)
Summary A Legendary Creature Having Slept Underwater For Over Millions Of Years Godzilla Is A Radioactive Monster Created By Toho And The Character From The Flim Franchise Of The Same Name Powers and Stats Tier:High 4-C Higher '''With Transformations And Power Ups '''Highly 2-C '''Likely Higher 3-C Most Likely '''4-B Name:'Godzilla '''Origin:'Godzilla 'Gender:'Male 'Age:'Unknown 'Classification:'King Of The Monsters 'Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Superhuman Speed,Superhuman Durability,Superhuman Stamina,Immortality (Type 1),Claws,Teeth,Dorsal Fins,Energy Manipulation,Amphibious,Radioactivity,Reactive Evolution,Regeneration,Energy Projection,Radiation Manipulation,Enhanced Senses,Breath Attack,Energy Absorbtion,Aura,Immune To Mind Manipulation,Self-Destruction,Resurrection,With Limited Telepathy,Absorption,Projection,Immune To Extreme Heat,Skilled In Hand To Hand Combat,High Leaping,Electricty Manipulation,Fire Breath,Homing Attack,Dorsal Missiles 'Attack Potency:Small Country Level '(Can Destroy A Entire City) 'Speed:Supersonic '(Able to whip his tail faster than the speed of sound) '''Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Unknown Durability:'Very High '''Stamina:'Very High 'Range:'Extended Melee Range 'Standard Equipment:'None 'Intelligence:'Genius 'Weaknesses:'None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Atomic Ray: A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. * Nuclear Pulse: Atomic energy that is emitted in all directions from Godzilla's body. * Spiral Breath: A somewhat more powerful form of Godzilla's regular Atomic Ray which was used to defeat King Ghidorah. * Spiral Fire Ray: A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla absorbed Fire Rodan's life energy. * Burning Red Spiral Ray: Burning Godzilla's default beam weapon and presumably a stronger form of the Spiral Fire Ray used by his previous form. * Super Burning Red Spiral Ray: A more powerful variation of Godzilla's Burning Red Spiral Ray used near the end of his battle against Destoroyah when Godzilla's body was melting down, his unstable radiation boosting the beam's power significantly. * Condense Fire:'''Godzilla's upper jaw then unhinges from his lower jaw, which splits apart to make room for the beam to be fired. Black smoke then pours out of Godzilla's mouth, which then ignites into a stream of flame as nictitating membranes cover Godzilla's eyes, presumably to protect them from the intense light given off by the fire. The fire condenses into the Atomic Breath. * '''Atomic Breath: Godzilla retains the character's trademark atomic breath. When firing his atomic breath, Godzilla's body emits a purple glow, which is concentrated around his dorsal plates. Godzilla's upper jaw then unhinges from his lower jaw, which splits apart to make room for the beam to be fired, is capable of slicing through buildings and aircraft and destroying them instantly. Once focused, the beam has incredible range, though the fire produced when it is unfocused can quickly fill up hundreds of city blocks as well. * Dorsal Plate Photon Beams : Godzilla can also redirect his atomic energy to fire numerous purple beams from in between his dorsal plates. These beams are capable of destroying objects hundreds of feet above Godzilla, and are comparable to his atomic breath in power. * Tail Beam : Godzilla's atomic energy can also be redirected and fired from the tip of his tail. This beam is apparently fired from a mouth on the vestigial "face" at the end of Godzilla's tail. Unlike the dorsal plate beams, the tail beam can be fired at the same time as Godzilla's atomic breath, allowing him to strike multiple targets at once. * Self-Mutation : One of Godzilla's most unique abilities is his capacity to self-mutate. While all other organisms mutate and evolve gradually over countless generations, Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situation. According to characters in the film, Godzilla is the most evolved creature on the planet, possessing eight times the genetic information of human beings. * Phased-Array Radar: According to an American scientist, Godzilla possesses a "phased-array radar" which allows him to detect threats without even needing to see them. Godzilla utilized this to shoot down drones trying to observe him while he was hibernating. * Atomic Ray: Godzilla's signature attack is his distinctive atomic breath. Godzilla's dorsal fins glow ominously, and then he lets loose with a concentrated blast of radiation from his mouth. * Nuclear Pulse: Atomic energy that is emitted in all directions from Godzilla's body. These mecha Godzilla's show their force fields are immune to the Heat Beam's power, but Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse knocks them all down. * Super Atomic Breath: '''A Stronger variation of the Atomic Breath used to kill stronger foes, at difference to the normal one, this one is able to envolve large Kaijus such as Destroyah, Keizer Ghidorah and SpaceGodzilla-Trilopod. * '''Orange Atomic Breath: '''An Atomic Breath with more Radiation able to kill many enemies at once. * '''Hyper Red Spiral Ray: A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla take Life-Forces from 13 different Kaijus at same time and turning into Fusion Godzilla. * Hyper Red Nuclear Pulse: 'Possibly Godzilla's strongest attack until date, able to kill Magita, Godzilla releases the energy from 13 Kaijus at same time. * '''Flight : ' Godzilla is able to flight via shot his Atomic Breath to the ground, his speed can be equal to Hedorah's flight speed. * '''Tail Attack: Striking an enemy with his 100-meter long, 60,000-ton body is a fully destructive attack. * Fire Breath Attack: A super-powerful heat ray and Godzilla's death blow technique. ** Hyper Breath Attack: A fire breath attack with much more power. * Electric Discharge: Godzilla's body is capable of discharging electricity. Streaks of blue- and green-colored bolts fire sporadically from Godzilla's spines when performing certain moves, such as the Energy Tail Attack. However, it is unknown if this discharging effect signifies some sort of power amplification, or if it is merely aesthetic. * Super-Punch: A physical, chargeable energy attack formed in Super Godzilla's fist as a fiery blue light. When unleashed, Godzilla flies forward with great speed and incredible force, able to knock around even the heaviest of monsters. The longer it is charged, the more ground Godzilla will cover, and the stronger it becomes. * Energy Tail Attack: A homing energy attack formed on the spikes of Godzilla's tail. Electricity surges down Godzilla's spines to form an orb of yellow light, which is then sent flying towards foes with a flick of Godzilla's tail. While useful against enemy monsters, it can also be used to shoot down flying crafts such as UFOs. * Super Breath Attack: An orange ray of intense power. Godzilla's spines glow a bright green as the attack charges, forming in its open maw as a ball of orange energy before firing at the foe, becoming a trail of white light as it travels. * Nova Beam: Godzilla's signature ability and most powerful technique. Strands of light emit from the core on Godzilla's stomach before forming into a concentrated beam of pure energy. As it travels, the front of the beam morphs into the face of Godzilla and strikes the foe with indescribable power. Key: Godzillasaurus | Base (Heisei I) | Base (Heisei II) | Burning Godzilla | First Form | Second Form | Third Form | Fourth Form | Humanoid Form | Super Godzilla | Cyber-Godzilla Others Notable Victories: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsYL7Vi15vA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xu_UzTfz_Rw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0KbcHIg02U https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVwsiIKOBsA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVj2y5pSyQg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iXKzXVdMwg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X11-CFhY84Q https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dafz_dW2bY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuEa6Hum0b4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMOl-amah8w https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wW6-2r3XE6Q Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Energy Manipulation Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki